El aura guardián y la arquera
by hiruma-harima
Summary: Ambientado en el mundo de league of legends, Ash rescata a una bella chica cuando se encontraba en problemas, siendo este el inicio de una bella relación que enfrenta muchos obstáculos que tendrán que superar para estar juntos.


Hola a todos hoy les traigo un oneshot de una pareja bastante "peculiar" por así decirlo, este fic fue anteriormente publicado por mi en foros DZ por si es que ya lo leyeron ahí no piensen que es un plagio. La pareja en este fic esta conformada por Ash nuestro inmortal preferido y Ashe la arquera de Freljord de league of legends, sin más que decir espero que disfruten el oneshot.

Disclaimer: Ni Pokemon ni league of legends me pertenecen, esto solo lo hago por puro entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Desde bosques cubiertos de nieve, montañas rocosas y valles tapizados por el hielo, era lo que conformaba el vasto territorio de Freljord dominado por tres tribus, en uno de esos territorios se encontraba en proceso una persecución, Ashe líder de la tribu de los Discípulos de Avarosa y miembro de la liga de leyendas estaba siendo perseguida por Trundle rey de los troles y aliado de Lissandra líder de la guardia de hielo, la persecución había iniciado cuando Ashe al estar siguiendo a un ciervo que serviría de alimento para su tribu se adentró sin querer en el territorio de la guardia de hielo, Trundle el cual en ese momento se encontraba patrullando la zona logro divisar a la peliblanca y creyendo que se trataba de un ataque, no dudo en atacar a la arquera.

Ashe como orgullosa guerrera que era normalmente se hubiera quedado a luchar, pero estaba en territorio enemigo y podría caer fácilmente en una emboscada y aunque no le gustara admitirlo el trol rey era más fuerte que ella y muy resistente, pelear un mano a mano con el podría suponer un suicidio, su única opción era intentar escapar y regresar a territorio aliado donde el rey de los troles no se atrevería a seguirla, todo parecía ir bien la arquera había logrado mantener una distancia segura del trol, solo faltaba un poco para llegar al territorio de los Discípulos de Avarosa, cuando la peliblanca volteo a ver a su perseguidor noto que este ya no la perseguía, pensando que este talvez había desistido de perseguirla se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento perdido en la persecución, de un momento a otro de entre los arbustos a un costado de Ashe salto Trundle dispuesto a golpear a la arquera con su garrote, Ashe haciendo buen uso de sus reflejos salto a un costado logrando esquivar el golpe y girando en el suelo para alejarse de su atacante logro reincorporarse a una gran velocidad para lanzar una descarga de flechas que Trundle logro atajar con su enorme arma.

A pesar de que el ataque de la arquera no había logrado dar en el blanco, le dio el tiempo suficiente para reiniciar la huida, el trol ni corto ni perezoso reinicio la persecución, solo faltaba poco para entrar en su territorio y Ashe comenzaba a ganar distancia del trol todo parecía indicar que lograría escapar del furioso rey de los troles, pero de pronto un enorme pilar de hielo emergió debajo de Ashe lanzándola al suelo dándole a Trundle el tiempo suficiente para alcanzarla y propinarle un golpe con su arma, esta vez la arquera no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para esquivar el golpe y lo único que pudo hacer fue intentar cubrirse con su arco para no recibir de lleno el golpe pero la fuerza del enorme trol era tal que logro lanzarla por los aires a una gran distancia haciendo que se estrellara contra un árbol, el golpe la había dejado demasiado mermada para reincorporarse e intentar escapar nuevamente y su arco había caído demasiado lejos de ella para defenderse, todo parecía indicar que había llegado su fin.

—Quien diría que hoy tendría el placer de acabar de una vez por todas con Ashe líder de los Discípulos de Avarosa—menciono Trundle con una sonrisa arrogante frente a la arquera—apuesto que a Lissandra le agradara saber que ya no serás un estorbo en sus planes.

—Solo mátame ya y ahórrame la molestia de escucharte—las palabras de la peliblanca lograron borrarle la sonrisa al enorme trol el cual alzo su garrote dispuesto a acabar con la arquera cuando de pronto una esfera de energía color azul golpeo al trol en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder unos metros.

—Acaso tu madre no te enseño a no golpear a las mujeres—dijo con vos burlona un joven azabache el cual vestía una camisa de manga larga color gris, pantalón del mismo color un chaleco color azul, botas azules con detalles dorados al igual que los guantes con la diferencia de que estos traían un cristal color azul, un sombrero negro con una franja azul en la cual traía un emblema color dorado y una capa color negro.

—¿Quién diablos eres tú? Y como te atreves a atacarme—Trundle estaba furioso, aunque no lo demostrara ese ataque le había dolido y como orgulloso rey de los troles que era se cobraría esta ofensa.

—Yo, solo soy un tipo que no le gusta ver de brazos cruzados como atacan a una hermosa chica —lo último que dijo hiso sonrojar a la peliblanca la cual aún se encontraba en el suelo y observaba como ese joven azabache se colocaba entre ella y Trundle para protegerla.

—Pues cuando acabe contigo desearas haberte quedado de brazos cruzados—amenazo el trol antes de lanzarse al ataque.

El azabache no perdió tiempo y también se lanzó al ataque, cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca Trundle lanzo un golpe con su garrote al azabache el cual con una agilidad increíble esquivaba todos los golpes para disgusto del trol, conforme la pelea avanzaba Trundle no había logrado acertar un solo golpe logrando que su furia aumentara haciendo sus golpes más torpes en un descuido del trol el chico logro propinarle una patada en el estómago haciendo retroceder al trol, Trundle observo como el cuerpo del azabache era cubierto por una energía azul para que después esta se concentrara en sus manos, a una velocidad increíble el azabache se lanzó al ataque, Trundle creo un pilar de hielo frente a el para frenar el ataque del joven pero este solo uso el pilar como si de una rampa se tratara para saltar a una gran altura y atacar al trol desde el aire, el rey de los troles solo atino a cubrirse con su arma, el golpe fue de tal magnitud que una pequeña onda expansiva fue creada arrojando a ambos hacia atrás.

—Tonto, mi arma es indestructible, solo lograras dañarte las manos si intentas golpearla con las manos desnudas—hablo un arrogante Trundle pero por dentro lo recorría un escalofrió al pensar que hubiera pasado si no hubiera logrado cubrirse.

—No es por mis manos por las que deberías estar preocupado si no de tu… "indestructible" arma—contesto burlón el azabache enfatizando la palabra indestructible.

Trundle, desconcertado por lo que dijo su rival volteo a ver su garrote, solo para mirar perturbado como se había formado una pequeña grieta justo donde el azabache había golpeado el arma, si bien la grieta no era muy grande, el hecho de que su arma fuera dañada era algo inverosímil, Trundle había peleado con una infinidad de rivales muy poderosos y ninguno le había logrado hacer un solo rasguño a su arma y de pronto aparece este tipo y con un solo golpe de sus manos desnudas logra crearle una grieta, simplemente no podía dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

—Bueno si ya terminaste de divagar, creo que ya es hora de pelear enserio— el tono serio con el que hablo el azabache logro espabilar al trol notando como el cuerpo del chico era cubierto por la misma energía azul que había visto en un principio.

El joven se lanzó al ataque a una velocidad increíble y en solo un instante ya se encontraba frente al sorprendido trol propinándole una patada en el estómago que lo estrello contra un árbol que se encontraba a su espalda, el azabache sin darle tiempo a que se recuperara se colocó frente a él aplicándole una combinación de patadas y puñetazos, Trundle intentaba todo lo posible por cubrirse con su dañada arma de la lluvia de golpes que le propinaba su rival, más le era imposible cubrirse de tan veloces y potentes golpes.

Ashe que se había mantenido todo este tiempo al margen de la pelea solo podía observar impresionada como este chico salido de la nada trataba al experimentado campeón como si de un simple novato cualquiera se tratara, en el tiempo que llevaba en la liga de leyendas en varias ocasiones había observado pelear al rey trol contra campeones muy poderosos y aunque ciertamente el trol no había logrado ganar siempre, los pocos que lo habían logrado derrotar salían muy lastimados y ahora este joven le estaba dando una paliza al trol como si nada, sin duda era un chico impresionante.

Un potente golpe en la quijada había arrojado al trol varios metros hacia tras quedando derribado en el suelo, Trundle se sentía humillado, no había logrado asestar un solo golpe a su rival y él ya se encontraba en un lamentable estado, trato de reunir todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para ponerse de pie cuando de pronto un par de botas azules hicieron que dirigiera su mirada a la persona que se encontraba de pie frente a el, el azabache le dirigía una mirada seria y en su mano derecha llevaba la enorme arma del trol la cual había soltado cuando recibió el puñetazo que lo dejo en el suelo, Trundle como pudo se puso de pie con la frente en alto, ya no tenía fuerzas para defenderse y mucho menos para pelear, si había llegado su fin se iría como el orgulloso trol que era.

—Es un arma muy poderosa— menciono el joven observando como la grieta que le había hecho al principio solo creció unos cuantos centímetros después de recibir una gran cantidad de daño—toma, asegúrate de seguir cuidando bien de ella—dijo el azabache extendiendo el arma frente al trol ante la mirada sorprendida de Trundle y Ashe la cual no había perdido ni un detalle de la pelea.

—¿Qué significa esto? —pregunto desconfiado el trol.

—No planeo matarte si es lo que piensas, ya no tienes energías para seguir luchando y apenas te puedes mantener en pie, atacar a alguien que no se puede defender esta en contra de mi orden, si quieres una revancha te la daré con gusto cuando te hayas recuperado, pero si vuelves a atacarla no durare en acerté pedazos—lo último lo dijo señalando a la peliblanca que se encontraba recargada en un árbol a unos metros de distancia, la peli blanca solo atino a sonrojarse por el tono protector que adquirió la voz del azabache.

Trundle lo pensó por un instante, si se negaba e intentaba atacar a su rival este fácilmente lo podría acabar, pero si tomaba su arma y se retiraba por cuenta propia seria como admitir la derrota y eso sería un golpe duro a su orgullo, era una decisión difícil para él, pero como dice un antiguo dicho, vive hoy para pelear mañana, sin más opción tomo su arma de las manos del azabache y con un último vistazo a su nuevo rival emprendió la retirada.

El joven observo como el trol se retiraba sabiendo que algún día se volverían a enfrentar, decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto pues tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, se giró para observar a la peli blanca la cuan seguía recostada en la misma base del árbol que en un principio, se veía bastante lastimada y parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, sin más tiempo que perder se dirigió a ayudarla.

—Descuida te voy a ayudar, solo confía en mi—menciono el azabache inclinándose frente a la peliblanca para revisarla.

—Mi arco, necesito… mi arco —la voz de Ashe era dificultosa y estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento.

El joven busco el arma de la chica con la vista, la cual observo a unos metros de donde se encontraban, tomo el arma y se la llevo a su dueña la cual apenas tener su arco en sus manos se dejó vencer por el cansancio perdiendo el conocimiento, el chico se preocupó por un instante, pero al confirmar que seguía respirando decidió que lo mejor sería llevarla a un lugar más seguro y atender sus heridas.

* * *

Ashe comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia, lo primero que noto era que se encontraba en una habitación vacia, algo lujosa para ser de una persona común, pero tampoco lo era tanto para ser de algún noble, la cama en la que se encontraba era de un tamaño considerable con sabanas de ceda y cobertores de piel bastante cálidos, una mesita de noche junto a la cama con una jarra y vaso con agua el cual no dudo en tomar, un escritorio con algunos papeles, libros y una pequeña lámpara, pudo notar su arco encima de ese escritorio, frente a la cama un enorme closet el cual se encontraba cerrado y del otro lado de la cama una ventana por la cual empezaba a filtrarse la luz del día.

Esto llamo su atención, si no recordaba mal estaba atardeciendo cuando el trol la perseguía, eso quería decir que posiblemente paso la noche en la casa de algún desconocido, de pronto miro debajo de las sabanas y sintió que el mundo se le vino encima, no traía su vestimenta del día anterior, su torso y parte del abdomen estaban cubiertos con un vendaje, brazo y pierna izquierda también estaban cubiertos por vendajes, lo único de su ropa que traía puesto eran sus bragas blancas, eso quería decir que el chico que la rescato el día anterior la había visto desnuda cuando ella estaba inconsciente, un enorme sonrojo empezó a apoderarse de sus mejillas cuando de pronto escucho la puerta abrirse y observo entrar al mismo azabache del día anterior.

— Veo que por fin te has despertado, te eh traído algo de comer por si tenías hambre—indico el chico colocando una bandeja con comida en la mesita de noche.

—¿Qui-quien eres y donde me encuentro? —pregunto algo nerviosa la arquera cubriéndose lo más que podía con las sabanas, este chico la ponía nerviosa.

—Cierto, disculpa mis modales, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum soy un aura guardián y bueno te encuentras en mi casa, ayer te desmallaste y no pude preguntarte donde vivías—contesto el ahora conocido Ash Ketchum con una sonrisa algo apenada y rascándose la nuca por su falta de modales.

—¿Aura guardián? jamás había escuchado de ellos—dijo algo pensativa la chica tratando de hacer memoria por si alguna vez había escuchado a alguien hablar de ellos.

—No me extraña, hoy en día casi nadie sabe de nuestra existencia y si no te importa me gustaría que mantuvieras el secreto—pidió el aura guardián con una sonrisa amable ganando un asentimiento de la peliblanca.

—Ahora por que no comes, la comida esta deliciosa la preparo un amigo mío y déjame decir que es el mejor cocinero que conozco—Ash se dio cuenta en ese momento como la chica se cubría con las sabanas y su rostro estaba completamente rojo haciendo que se preocupara—¿te encuentras bien? Estas algo roja ¿no será que tienes fiebre? — el azabache intento acercarse para revisar que se encontrara bien, pero Ashe solo se apartó con brusquedad pegándose al respaldo de la cama asiendo que el chico se extrañara por su comportamiento.

—Fu- fuiste tu el que curo mis he-heridas—pregunto una tímida Ashe dirigiendo su mirada a cierto lugar de la habitación.

A Ash le pareció extraña la pregunta y noto como la chica miraba fijamente algo a un costado de la cama así que dirigió su mirada asía donde miraba ella y pudo notar unas vestimentas de un azul oscuro con detalles en dorado, era la ropa que traía puesta la arquera el día anterior, observo la ropa de la chica y el modo en como la chica intentaba cubrirse lo más que podía con las sabanas y fue entonces que comprendió el nerviosismo de la peliblanca.

—Oh no no no no no, descuida la que curo tus heridas y te puso los vendajes fue una amiga mía, yo estuve fuera de la habitación todo el tiempo que ella te atendía—trato de explicar un exaltado Ash, lo último que quería era que la arquera lo creyera un pervertido.

La arquera se sintió aliviada al saber eso, aunque trato de ignorar la pequeña pisca de decepción que sintió en el fondo, ya más relajada decidió comer lo que le había traído Ash, al probar el alimento comprendió lo que había querido decir el azabache, la comida estaba exquisita, sin duda quien la preparo tenía un don para la cocina, comenzó a comer de forma más apresurada ya que no había probado bocado desde el día anterior, continuo así por un rato más hasta que noto como el joven junto a él solo se dedicaba a mirarla con una cálida sonrisa haciendo que la chica se apenara y un rubor adornara sus mejillas, habiendo terminado de comer decidió iniciar una conversación para despejar un poco sus dudas.

—Me podrías decir donde me encuentro si no es una molestia—pregunto la peliblanca un poco tímida.

—Bueno ayer no te pude preguntar dónde vivías así que te traje a mi aldea para que atendieran tus heridas, en estos momentos te encuentras en mi habitación—contesto Ash de forma amable.

—Y donde está ubicada tu aldea si se puede saber —indago la arquera.

—Estamos ocultos a las orillas de Freljord en el área neutral entre el territorio de la guardia de hielo y los Avarosa y quisiera que guardaras el secreto de nuestra ubicación al igual que el de nuestra existencia—menciono el azabache con una pequeña sonrisa ganando un asentimiento de Ashe, normalmente no hubiera rebelado la ubicación de su aldea a alguien que apenas conoce y mucho menos la traería aquí, pero esta chica le inspiraba mucha confianza.

—Ayer cuando peleabas con Trundle note que una energía azul cubría tu cuerpo ¿era alguna especie de técnica? —pregunto curiosa la arquera, el chico junto a ella era un misterio y deseaba conocer más a su salvador.

—Eso es correcto, se trata de una técnica que permite concentrar tu aura para aumentar considerablemente tu fuerza, velocidad y resistencia—Ash se miraba bastante alegre ya que su bella acompañante parecía haberse relajado y se le notaba bastante interesada en todo lo que él decía.

—Una última pregunta ¿Qué son exactamente los guardianes de aura y porque nadie sabe de su existencia? —esa era la pregunta que quería hacer desde un principio y comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberla hecho al notar como la sonrisa que había mantenido el azabache desde un principio se borraba.

—Yo… preferiría no hablar de ello ahora—contesto de forma seria el azabache.

—Lo siento, no quería molestarte—menciono cabizbaja la peliblanca.

—No descuida es solo que no es una historia que agrade mucho a mi pueblo—contesto Ash de manera más suave—que te parece si te cambias y te doy un recorrido por el lugar, no hay mucho que ver pero caminar te ayudara a estirar los músculos y ara que te sientas mejor—sugirió el joven levantándose de donde estaba sentado para salir de la habitación dejando atrás a una peliblanca más interesada en saber sobre los guardianes de aura, pero decidió no seguir preguntando para no incomodar más a su salvador.

* * *

Ciertamente el lugar no era muy grande, unas cuantas cabañas de una sola planta donde podía vivir una familia promedio cómodamente, una pequeña herrería, un templo hecho aparentemente de mármol el cual resultaba ser el edificio más grande del lugar en la cual tenían una estatua de un ser cuadrúpedo de complexión delgada y en su espalda tenia lo que parecía ser una clase de aro o corona, según le dijeron se llamaba Arceus, era la deidad que ellos veneraban, un antiguo creador de mundos, lo que más le agradaba del lugar era la sensación de paz y confort que desprendía el lugar, se podía ver a niños corriendo por el lugar jugando alegremente, parejas platicando animadamente, algunas personas meditando en el templo y otras personas un poco alejadas del pueblo para no molestar a nadie se encontraban entrenando combate cuerpo a cuerpo y otros pocos practicaban con armas como espadas, lanzas y arcos, ahora que lo notaba su actual acompañante azabache también portaba una espada en su espalda la cual estaba oculta por la capa que traía puesta, eso le hiso preguntarse si también la traía cuando la rescato y si era así porque no la había usado para pelear contra Trundle, decidió no prestarle mucha importancia al asunto.

—Y dime, ya te sientes mejor—pregunto el azabache rompiendo el agradable silencio que se había formado entre ambos.

—De hecho, me siento como si nunca me hubiera pasado nada—respondió una jovial Ashe girando frente al joven, lo cierto era que a pesar de que se acababan de conocer ambos se sentían tan en confianza junto al otro como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

—Bueno eso se debe a que Joy es la mejor sanadora que hay—menciono un alegre Ash.

—Eso es cierto, he conocido a muchas personas con habilidades para sanar, pero a ninguna como ella—Joy una hermosa chica de cabello color rosa, vestía un vestido color blanco con rosa y con una actitud muy alegre que había agradado a Ashe inmediatamente.

Siguieron recorriendo el lugar por un rato más acompañados de un agradable silencio y una que otra pregunta ocasional, Ashe se sentía completamente recuperada y el chico junto a ella le generaba una cálida sensación en el pecho la cual no sabía identificar, de pronto noto que ya era algo tarde y aunque faltaba tiempo para que empezara a oscurecer ya había pasado mucho tiempo fuera de su aldea y seguramente estarían preocupados por su paradero así que tristemente era hora de despedirse de su salvador.

—Bueno Ash creo que ya es momento de que regrese a mi aldea, seguramente las personas de mi tribu deben estar preocupados y ya e pasado mucho tiempo fuera de casa—comento la arquera algo triste por separarse de su nuevo amigo.

—Bueno si es así te acompaño, no vaya ser que te vuelvas a topar con ese trol—dijo un sonriente Ash.

—No es necesario que te molestes en acompañarme, ya me encuentro mucho mejor y aunque no lo parezca se cuidarme sola—respondió la joven peliblanca intentando no causarle más molestias a su acompañante.

—No es ninguna molestia, además no me sentiría a gusto pensando que algo podría sucederte—contesto el azabache no dando oportunidad a rechazar la oferta.

Habiendo dicho esto ambos jóvenes emprendieron rumbo a territorio de los Avarosa, el viaje fue tranquilo sin ninguna clase de percance, durante el camino continuaron platicando de diferentes temas, y fue en una de esas conversaciones que se dieron cuenta que tenían más en común de lo que pensaban, pues ambos eran hijos de los antiguos líderes de sus clanes los cuales habían muerto con anterioridad, dejándolos a ellos como herederos del trono, para cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían entrado a territorio de los Avarosa lo que significaba que era hora de despedirse.

—Bueno hasta aquí llego yo, dudo que ese trol se atreva a atacarte dentro de tu territorio—menciono el joven Kentchum con seriedad—si algún día necesitas algo ya sabes dónde encontrarme—dijo ahora más sonriente el azabache.

—Gracias, te estaré en deuda eternamente por haberme salvado y la oferta va para ti también, si algún día necesitas algo en lo que pueda ayudarte no dudes en venir—contesto la arquera con un leve sonrojo—o si solo quieres platicar, puedes pasar a visitarme y te podría mostrar mi pueblo como tu me mostraste el tuyo, o po-podríamos salir a pa-pasear a otro lado si gustas, so-solo sería co-como agradecimiento no hay ni-ninguna otra razón—el rostro de la peliblanca se había puesto completamente rojo y movía las manos frenéticamente completamente nerviosa.

A Ash le parecía sumamente tierno el comportamiento de su acompañante y debía admitir que la chica se veía muy hermosa con el rostro completamente rojo, hubiera seguido platicando con la arquera de no ser porque noto como se acercaban barias personas y a juzgar por las sonrisas y una que otra mirada aliviada supuso que se trataban de los miembros de la tribu de Ashe así que decidió que lo mejor sería retirarse antes de que llegaran y empezaran a hacer preguntas.

—Bueno es hora de que me retire, espero volver a verte pronto—con una última sonrisa del azabache este se decidió emprender la huida antes de que llegaran los compañeros de la arquera.

—Señorita Ashe se encuentra bien, nos tenía muy preocupados cuando no volvió ayer, enviamos un equipo de búsqueda, pero no encontraron nada—menciono uno de los hombres que había llegado al encuentro de la arquera.

—Descuiden me encuentro bien, lamento haberlos preocupado, pero me surgió un imprevisto y no pude volver—contesto Ashe intentando no revelar nada de su nuevo amigo—que les parece si regresamos a casa, me está empezando a dar hambre—Ashe salió corriendo a su hogar antes de que empezaran las interrogantes sobre la persona que la había acompañado hasta su territorio y no tenía pensado faltar a la promesa que le hiso al azabache sobre no decir nada sobre él y su gente.

* * *

Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, había perdido de vista a su perseguidor pero la arquera sabia por experiencia que eso solo significaba que podría aparecer en cualquier momento de cualquier lugar, tenía que mantenerse en movimiento si quería evitar ser sorprendida, se detuvo junto a una pequeña colina que daba a un claro del bosque intentaba tener todos sus sentidos alerta para no ser sorprendida cuando de pronto escucho un sonido en uno de los arbustos junto a ella así que salto inmediatamente asía atrás pegándose a un árbol a su espalda, de los arbustos salió un pequeño poro, Ashe sonrió al ver a la pequeña criaturita correr en círculos para acto seguido adentrarse a los arbustos nuevamente perdiéndose de vista.

—Buuu—un joven azabache apareció de atrás del árbol asustando a la peliblanca asiendo que esta callera por la pequeña colina llevándose al azabache con ella cuando intento sujetarse de el para no caer, ambos jóvenes rodaron por la colina mientras reían alegremente, al llegar al final de la colina el joven quedo encima de la chica con una enorme sonrisa—te atrape.

—No es justo, jamás logro escapar de ti, seguramente estas usando tus poderes de aura para hacer trampa—menciono la peliblanca bajo el azabache con un pequeño puchero que la hacia ver adorable a la vista del joven.

—No seas una mala perdedora y dame mi recompensa por haberte atrapado—contesto un divertido Ash acercándose más al rostro de la bella arquera la cual tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo más los labios de ambos jóvenes se habían unido en un beso, el beso comenzó como un pequeño rose de labios pero pronto comenzó a hacerse más exigente, mas hambriento, las lenguas batallaban por el dominio mientras que las manos del azabache que hasta hace un momento se encontraban a los costados de la cabeza de Ashe ahora se encontraban recorriendo todo el cuerpo de la bella fémina mientras que la arquera abrazaba por el cuello a su captor y tiraba de su cabello de vez en cuando, las cosas empezaron a subir aún mas de tono cuando la arquera deshizo su abrazo para dirigir sus manos al pantalón de Ash, ya había abierto la hebilla del cinturón y estaba a punto de introducir sus manos en el pantalón del chico cuando Ash la sujeto de las manos y deshizo el beso con brusquedad.

—Espera por favor—dijo el azabache con la respiración agitada, consecuencia del apasionado beso y las caricias—no podemos hacer esto.

—¿pero yo quiero hacerlo? ¿O es que acaso no me deseas? —pregunto la arquera con un dejo de inseguridad en su voz, últimamente cuando se encontraban a solas y las cosas empezaban a subir de tono entre ambos el azabache siempre encontraba una excusa para no continuar y eso comenzaba a preocupar a la peliblanca.

—Dios sabe que te deseo con toda mi alma, diablos que en estos momentos estoy haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol para no arrancarte la ropa y hacerte el amor como un loco— contesto con frustración el aura guardián recostándose a un costado de la arquera.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema? —interrogo confundida la peliblanca.

—Es por las leyes de los guardianes del aura, se supone que un aura guardián solo puede tener relaciones sexuales con sus esposas debido a que el aura de un guardián es muy especial y esta es heredada a sus hijos, si uno de nosotros llegara a embarazar a una mujer que no pertenezca a nuestro clan el poder que nosotros controlamos podría regarse por el mundo y eso podría ser muy peligroso ya que nuestra aura es muy difícil de controlar y sin el entrenamiento adecuado podría causar mucho daño, es una de las leyes mas importantes de nuestro clan, si alguien súbdito o rey la llegara a desobedecer se podrían suprimir sus poderes a través de un ritual y se te encerraría de por vida en un calabozo—Ash trato de explicar lo mejor posible cual era el motivo por el que no podía tener una relación de esa índole con la arquera, al menos por el momento.

—Lo comprendo, no sabía que esa era la razón por la que te negabas a hacer el amor conmigo, por un momento pensé que no sentías ningún deseo por mí —contesto Ashe ya más tranquila al conocer las razones de Ash para negarse a hacer el amor con ella.

—No vuelvas a pensar eso—menciono el azabache dedicándole una cálida sonrisa—el respeto por nuestras leyes es lo que ha mantenido unido a mi clan por todos estos años, si de pronto yo como rey empiezo a romper esas leyes que jure proteger pronto el resto de las personas empezaran a cuestionarlas y querrán quebrantarlas también y en algún momento alguien cometerá un error y lo que mi familia ha intentado proteger por tantos años se podría poner en riesgo nuevamente.

—Lo que aun no entiendo es porque se mantienen ocultos, según lo que me has contado sus costumbres y sus leyes están hechas en su mayoría en proteger al débil y a la naturaleza, así como defender las causas justas, si la gente los conocieran los verían como héroes—Ashe noto como el cuerpo de su acompañante se tensó cuando termino de hablar—disculpa no quise decir nada indebido—se disculpó la peliblanca pues al parecer había tocado un tema sensible no solo para su acompañante sino para todo su pueblo.

—No tienes nada de que disculparte, de hecho pienso que es hora de que te cuente el porqué de que mi pueblo se mantenga oculto del resto del mundo—Ash volteo a ver el cielo y tomo un gran respiro para empezar a contar la historia.

 _Hace cientos de años los aura guardianes eran un clan bastante grande en comparación a lo que es hoy en día, conformado por varios cientos de personas, eran considerados como unos héroes ya que muchos de ellos se mantenían en constante movimiento por todo el mundo ayudando a las personas necesitadas, ya sea curando enfermos con sus habilidades o defendiendo los pueblos que eran atacados por bandidos, eran amados y respetados en gran parte del mundo, se dice que los antiguos aura guardianes poseían un poder inmenso debido a su gran conocimiento en el dominio del aura, nadie en el mundo era capaz de hacerle frente a un guardián, muchos nobles y reyes intentaron comprar su lealtad pero ellos jamás estuvieron del lado de ningún rey, pues pensaban que los débiles y los pobres necesitaban más de ellos que un noble o un rey que lo poseía todo, a pesar de ello tuvieron participación en muchas guerras entre diferentes reinados, pero los guardianes solo apoyaban al rey que consideraban que tenía las causas más justas, así fue por muchos años, pero pronto los reyes de todo el mundo los comenzaron a ver como una amenaza, pues los guardianes no juraban lealtad a ningún rey y eso podría ser peligroso, pues si ellos quisieran podrían hacerse con el control de cualquier reino que quisieran y con el inmenso poder que poseían no supondría ningún problema lograrlo, así fue como llegando a un acuerdo decidieron unir fuerzas para acabar con ellos antes de que se convirtieran en una amenaza aun mayor, pronto los ejércitos de todo el mundo comenzaron a cazarlos uno por uno, para cuando el líder de los guardianes del aura se dio cuenta de lo que planeaban los reyes, muchos guardianes nómadas ya habían muerto, el líder decepcionado y enfurecido con lo que planeaban los reyes decidió hacerles frente, si unos pocos guardianes tenían un poder inmenso todos juntos tenían un poder descomunal, pronto comenzaron a derrotar enormes ejércitos con suma facilidad, pero cuando parecía que los guardianes tenían todas las de ganar… aparecieron los campeones._

Ash se detuvo un momento, hablar de la traición que sufrió su pueblo hace tantos años era un tema muy delicado, la arquera por su parte empezó a comprender un poco por qué Ash y su pueblo se mantenían ocultos, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue saber que los antiguos campeones habían formado parte del plan para exterminar a los guardianes de aura, muchas dudas surgieron en su mente, pero decidió dejar que el azabache terminara su historia antes de preguntar cualquier cosa.

 _Los antiguos campeones, guerreros que si bien no poseían un aura tan poderosa como la de los guardianes, aprendieron a transformar su propia aura en una versión menos poderosa la cual llamaban mana la cual les permitía utilizar habilidades muy poderosas, ciertamente un campeón no era tan poderoso como un guardián, pero su habilidad para trabajar en equipo sumado a que poseían a su disposición los enormes ejércitos de los reyes provoco que los guardianes empezaran a perder, aun así los guardianes no se daban por vencidos y contratacaban con todo lo que tenían, pero con el tiempo, el cansancio y la perdida de muchos de sus compañeros los guardianes no tenían otra opción que huir y esconderse para evitar ser exterminados por completo, pero los reyes no querían que ninguno sobreviviera, así que mandaron a todos los campeones que quedaban para que les dieran caza, se dice que al final solo sobrevivieron alrededor de veinte personas de nuestro clan incluyendo mujeres y niños los cuales lograron esconderse en los territorios de Freljord._

—Asi que es por eso que se mantienen ocultos, temen que si salen a la luz lo mismo vuelva a suceder—Ashe sentía una opresión en su pecho, después de todo habían sido los campeones los causantes de que su clan casi fuera exterminado por completo y siendo ella una campeona sentía como si fuera en parte su culpa a pesar de que todo había pasado hace cientos de años—lo que no entiendo es porque todos en tu pueblo me trataron tan bien a pesar de que soy una campeona, ¿no se supone deberían guardarle rencor a los campeones o mínimo desconfiar de nosotros?—pregunto algo confusa la peliblanca.

—Bueno eso se debe a que tú eres miembro de los discípulos de Avarosa y según nuestra historia en la antigüedad la Reina Avarosa no estaba de acuerdo con los antiguos reyes que intentaron exterminarnos y fue ella la que ayudo a los guardianes sobrevivientes a esconderse en su territorio, es la razón por la que nos encontramos viviendo en el territorio de Freljord—contesto el azabache sorprendiendo a su acompañante la cual no sabía que su ídolo desde niña había ayudado a los antepasados de Ash.

Ashe se sentía más tranquila ahora que sabía que el pasado de sus pueblos no supondría un obstáculo en su futuro junto al azabache, la arquera en ese momento comenzó a recordar algo de lo que había dicho su compañero con anterioridad y quería salir de la duda—oye Ash a que te referías con que los guardianes solo pueden hacer el amor con sus esposas, ¿acaso los aura guardianes pueden tener varias esposas?—pregunto bastante seria la arquera ocasionando que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de Ash y lo comenzaran a invadir los nervios.

—Eso no es del todo correcto—menciono rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo— un guardián normal solo puede tener una pareja para toda la vida, a la cual le será fiel por siempre.

—Y un rey, ¿los reyes de tu clan solo tienen una esposa? —pregunto una desconfiada peliblanca.

—Bueno eso es un poco difícil de explicar—contesto nervioso el azabache ganándose una mirada fría de la arquera que le provocó un escalofrió—el rey es el único aura guardián que puede tener tantas esposas como quiera para preservar nuestro linaje y es debido a que somos descendientes del primer y más poderoso de los guardianes, mi pueblo piensa que si su descendencia desaparece también lo harán el resto de los guardianes.

—Eso quiere decir que planeas que forme parte de tu harem—dijo con falsa indignación la arquera volteando el rostro para que no la viera el azabache.

Ash debía admitir que la arquera se veía sumamente linda cuando fingía estar enojada con el—por supuesto que no, para que quiero tener más chicas cuando ya tengo una reina para mi solo—lo último se lo susurro al oído mientras depositaba suaves besos en el blanco cuello de la chica logrando que esta se sonrojara—al menos no las necesito por ahora—dijo Ash con una sonrisa, recibiendo un golpe de forma juguetona en el hombro de parte de la arquera.

Ambos jóvenes continuaron recostados sobre la hierba durante un rato más, la plática entre ambos jóvenes vario en otros temas de menor importancia, el día comenzaba a llegar a su fin por lo que tuvieron que despedirse y dirigirse a sus respectivos hogares, en el camino Ashe se encontraba pensativa, no entendía como es que nadie de su tribu sabia de la existencia de los aura guardianes si en el pasado la reina Avarosa parecía llevarse muy bien con ellos, tendría que hablar con los ancianos de la tribu sobre ese asunto.

Cuando la arquera llego a su hogar, la estaban esperando los ancianos de la tribu, los hombres más sabios y consejeros de los reyes desde tiempos antiguos, además de los protectores de las escrituras donde se guardaba toda la historia de su pueblo, no sabía porque, pero un mal presentimiento la invadió.

* * *

Ash se encontraba en su habitación muy pensativo desde que había llegado a su hogar, ni siquiera había salido a cenar lo que tenía preocupados a sus amigos, especialmente a Brock, un joven de pelo castaño y ojos rasgados unos años mayor que Ash, el cual trataba al azabache como a un hermano menor, así que el joven castaño decidió hablar con Ash para saber qué es lo que preocupaba al joven rey.

—Ash, ¿puedo pasar? —pregunto el castaño asomándose por la puerta de la habitación.

—Claro Brock, pasa ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —interrogo el azabache a su amigo.

—De hecho, eso es lo que yo quería preguntarte, has estado muy pensativo desde que regresaste de visitar a Ashe—para Brock no era ningún secreto que su líder y amigo Ash visitaba con mucha frecuencia a la líder de los Avarosa y mucho menos que ambos líderes tenían sentimientos el uno por el otro.

—En realidad, si hay algo en lo que eh estado pensando mucho últimamente—para Ash, el castaño de ojos rasgados era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo y le tenía una gran confianza—eh pensado en… proponerle matrimonio a Ashe—el azabache lo dijo con una mirada muy seria y determinada, demostrando la seriedad de sus palabras.

—Bueno, lo cierto es que no me sorprende—contesto el castaño con una sonrisa logrando con esto sacarle una sonrisa a su amigo—aunque no entiendo cuál es tu preocupación, por las veces que tu novia nos a visitado es obvio que babea por ti—dijo un divertido castaño.

—Lo que me preocupa es como van a reaccionar los demás en el pueblo con mi decisión, ya que Ashe también es líder de su tribu y si nos unimos en matrimonio nuestras tribus tendrían que unirse, en pocas palabras tendríamos que salir a la luz y no se si los demás estén de acuerdo con eso—Ash estaba preocupado y no era para menos pues su pueblo llevaba siglos escondido y temía que su gente se opusiera a su decisión.

—No creo que debas preocuparte por eso, nosotros siempre te apoyaremos en lo que decidas, además es la líder de los discípulos de Avarosa, una gran aliada de los guardianes del aura en el pasado—las palabras de apoyo de su amigo lograron tranquilizar a Ash y ahora mas que nunca estaba seguro de que tomaba la decisión correcta.

—Ash, un miembro de los discípulos de Avarosa te está buscando— menciono un niño de unos nueve años el cual entro corriendo a la habitación del joven líder, la noticia extraño al azabache y a su compañero, pues nadie más aparte de la arquera conocía la ubicación de su pueblo y eso le daba un mal presentimiento, sin tiempo que perder Ash se dirigió a ver que se le ofrecía a su visitante.

—Me han mencionado que me estabas buscando—a Ash se le hizo extraño encontrar a una jovencita frente a el, debería tener unos catorce o quince años— ¿se puede saber cómo has encontrado este lugar? —la chica frente a el parecía muy nerviosa.

—La señorita Ashe me a mandado para entregarle esto—contesto de forma apresurada la jovencita extendiendo frente a el un sobre blanco—ella me dijo que hay se explica todo, ahora si me lo permite tengo que regresar con mi tribu antes de que se den cuenta que me escape—Ash tomo el sobre de las manos de la joven e hizo una señal a los guardianes junto a ella para que la escoltaran hasta las afueras de su territorio.

Ash observaba el sobre en sus manos, todo este asunto le estaba desagradando, pero decidido a no quedarse por más tiempo con la duda de lo que pasaba, abrió el sobre y se dedicó a leer la carta que llevaba dentro.

 _Querido Ash_

 _Dios no se por dónde empezar esta carta, antes que nada, quiero que sepas que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte por la chica que envíe, es de mi máxima confianza y no dirá nada sobre ustedes._

 _Yo, eh sido comprometida con el líder de otra tribu, yo no quería aceptar, pero los ancianos de mi tribu dicen que si no lo hago perderé mi puesto como líder y no podre cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi madre antes de morir de unificar todas las tribus de Freljord, además mi pueblo se a visto mermado por las constantes peleas con las otras tribus líderes de Freljord y necesitan urgentemente la unificación con otra tribu para fortalecerse y hacer frente a las tribus enemigas, yo quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, pero ambos sabemos que eso no es posible, yo tengo que cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi madre y tu debes proteger a tu pueblo y no puedo ser tan egoísta para pedirte que abandones la seguridad de tu aislamiento, los momentos que pase a tu lado fueron los mejores de mi vida y los atesorare por siempre, te amare por siempre, adiós._

—¿Y que es lo que dice la carta? —Brock estaba preocupado por su amigo ya que no había dicho nada por un buen rato y se le miraba bastante serio.

—Se casará con el líder de otra tribu—fue lo único que pudo articular el azabache tras arrugar la carta en su puño.

—¿Y que es lo que planeas hacer? —el castaño sabía que su amigo, no acostumbraba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

* * *

La tribu de los discípulos de Avarosa se encontraba de fiesta, pues festejaban el compromiso de su reina con Tryndamere líder de un clan muy poderoso, el lugar estaba lleno de gente tanto miembros de la tribu de los Avarosa como del clan aliado, comida y bebida por montones, todos celebraban el compromiso recién formado, todos excepto una persona.

Ashe se encontraba sentada en la mesa principal junto a un hombre alto y muy musculoso de cabello largo, una hombrera de metal con cristales incrustados de color verde, botas metálicas con una especie de cristal color verde en la parte de las rodillas, una enorme espada dentada con los mismos cristales verdes en guardia y pomo, era uno de los mejores guerreros que había conocido en toda su vida y era miembro de la liga de leyendas, tenía uno de los estilos de pelea mas agresivos que haiga visto y seria su futuro esposo, ya antes había soñado esta misma escena, su tribu festejando su compromiso, familiares y amigos acompañándola en su celebración y ella irradiando felicidad, la única diferencia era que la persona junto a ella no era la de sus sueños y ella no irradiaba felicidad. Esta sería su vida de ahora en adelante y tendría que resignarse.

De un momento a otro un grupo de al menos quince hombres montados a caballo interrumpieron la celebración, la mayoría traía ropajes grises con negro y capas de un azul oscuro a excepción de un azabache de ropajes grises y azules con una capa negra, azabache que la peliblanca reconoció.

—Se puede saber quiénes son ustedes y por qué interrumpen esta celebración—interrogo uno de los ancianos del pueblo a los recién llegados.

—Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y soy el líder de los guardianes del aura—la peli blanca se sorprendió que el azabache mencionara el nombre de los guardianes a su tribu, pero lo que la sorprendió mas fue el hecho de que los ancianos del pueblo parecían muy sorprendidos.

—¿Qué es lo que hace un guardián del aura en nuestras tierras? —pregunto el mismo anciano algo nervioso.

—Eh venido a reclamar la mano de la líder de su tribu—todos los presentes se sorprendieron ante la declaración, lo cual sonrojo a la arquera y enfureció al bárbaro junto a ella.

—¿Quién te crees tu para venir a exigir la mano de mi prometida? —menciono un fúrico Tryndamere.

—Hasta donde se sobre los Avaraso, primero se tiene que hacer una ceremonia a la media noche para hacer oficial su compromiso y dado que todavía no da la hora, su compromiso aun no es oficial—el azabache pudo notar como la ira del bárbaro iba en aumento así que antes de que las cosas empeoraran decidió poner en su plan en marcha— te propongo un trato, tengamos una batalla mano a mano, sin habilidades de mana o aura, el ganador será el merecedor de la mano de la líder de la tribu—la propuesta hizo sonrojar demasiado a la peliblanca la cual no se esperaba que Ash hiciera algo como eso, pero también provocó que se preocupara pues sabía que Ash era muy poderoso con sus poderes de aura, pero sin ellos era un simple humano y el rey de los barbaros era muy fuerte aun sin sus habilidades o armas.

—Un momento, nadie a dado autorización para esto, no podemos permitir que nuestra reina se case con un desconocido líder de un grupo de bandidos—menciono el líder de los ancianos del pueblo y principal concejero de la reina.

—Creo que usted sabe muy bien quienes somos los guardianes y no somos ningunos bandidos—menciono algo molesto el aura guardián por la comparación que hizo el anciano—en el pasado fuimos grandes aliados de la reina Avarosa y debido a distintas circunstancias tuvimos que permanecer ocultos todo este tiempo, pero estoy seguro que eso usted ya lo sabía, si logro ganar la mano de su líder mi clan les dará su apoyo incondicional en cualquier batalla y creo ya debe de haber escucha hablar de nuestro poder—termino de hablar el azabache.

—Acepto—todos en el lugar se sorprendieron al escuchar hablar a la arquera la cual se había mantenido callada todo este tiempo—será una pelea uno a uno, el vencedor obtendrá mi mano en matrimonio—Ashe volteo a ver discretamente al azabache y pudo notar como este le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa que no dudo en corresponder sin que nadie lo notara.

Todas las personas se habían reunido en un enorme circulo para ver la pelea y en el centro se encontraban ambos contendientes, por un lado estaba Tryndamere con su enorme espada y por el otro estaba el azabache el cual portaba su indumentaria habitual y en la mano llevaba una espada de doble filo de tamaño considerable, era color negra con unos grabados en la hoja de color plateado y un cristal color azul en el pomo de la espada el cual parecía despedir alguna clase de energía.

Ambos contendientes se mantenían en guardia pero ninguno atacaba, al parecer esperaban que el rival hiciera el primer movimiento, Tryndamere harto de esperar se lanzó al ataque, Ash logro desviar el ataque con su espada y aprovechando la abertura que se creó en la guardia de su contrincante le propino un golpe en el rostro al bárbaro lo cual lo hizo retroceder unos pasos, Tryndamere se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano y sonrió al ver su sangre, esto sería más emocionante de lo que el esperaba, esta vez fue Ash el que ataco primero, los ataques del azabache eran rápidos y precisos, atacaba con su espada los costados del bárbaro, brazos, piernas, cabeza y cuando lograba crear una abertura atacaba con piernas y brazos libres, Tryndamere lograba bloquear todos los ataques de azabache gracias a su amplia experiencia en combate, el bárbaro solo esperaba el momento adecuado para contratacar, en un pequeño descuido del bárbaro Ash logro asentar una poderosa patada en el estómago del bárbaro haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos y provocando que apoyara una de sus rodillas en el suelo por el dolor, Ash sin perder tiempo se lanzó al ataque con su espada dando un gran salto en el aire para aumentar la potencia del ataque, Tryndamere haciendo uso de su enorme fuerza se levantó y desvió el ataque del azabache con su propia espada provocando que este perdiera el equilibrio al caer al suelo, el bárbaro viendo esto como su oportunidad para terminar el combate lanzo un potente ataque con su espada, Ash apenas y logro cubrirse con su propia espada pero debido a la potencia del ataque su espada salió volando varios metros dejándolo desarmado.

—Creo que deberías rendirte—menciono confiado el rey bárbaro a su contrincante.

—La palabra rendición no existe en mi vocabulario— contesto desafiante el aura guardián.

Ashe que hasta el momento no había perdido detalle de la pelea se encontraba sumamente preocupada por Ash, sabía que Tryndamere no se contendría solo porque su rival estaba desarmado y si esto continuaba asi Ash podría salir gravemente herido o algo mucho peor, estaba decidida a detener la pelea, pero cuando miro el rostro confiado del azabache sabía que este aria hasta lo imposible para salir victorioso de esta batalla, decidió confiar en él y rogo a los dioses porque Ash saliera bien librado de esta batalla.

La batalla se reanudo nuevamente, esta vez era Tryndamere el que estaba a la ofensiva lanzando potentes ataques con su espada, Ash a duras penas lograba esquivar los ataques del bárbaro y cada tanto intentaba recuperar su espada, acción que era impedida por su contrincante, Ash intentaba por todos los medios recuperar su arma, tan concentrado estaba en ello que en un descuido de su parte, Tryndamere le propino una poderosa patada en el estómago que lo arrojo varios metros hacia atrás chocando con un árbol, Ash se levantó lentamente debido al dolor notando como se acercaba su contrincante, el bárbaro viendo a su rival acorralado lanzo una poderosa estocada, el azabache logro esquivar el ataque saltando y sujetándose de una rama del árbol para salir ileso provocando que la espada del bárbaro se clavara en el tronco del árbol, Ash sin perder tiempo le coloco una potente patada en el rostro al bárbaro provocando que este soltara su arma la cual se quedó incrustada en el árbol, ahora ambos estaban en iguales condiciones.

Tryndamere notando que esto se convirtió en una pelea a mano limpia, se quitó hombrera y casco para demostrar que podía vencerlo en iguales condiciones, el primero en atacar fue Ash con una patada a las costillas que fue bloqueada por Tryndamere que respondió con un rodillazo al estómago que detuvo el azabache con las manos, dejándolo expuesto para un jab al rostro que lo mando al suelo, sin perder tiempo el bárbaro se acercó para atacarlo en el suelo pero Ash se levantó rápidamente con una barrida a los pies del bárbaro que logro derribarlo para que inmediatamente después lo abordara el azabache para propinarle una gran cantidad de golpes al rostro, Tryndamere haciendo uso de su gran fuerza arrojo al azabache a un lado para ponerse de pie e inmediatamente después reinicio el intercambio de golpes, Ash atacaba con patadas al tronco y piernas y puñetazos al rostro del bárbaro y Tryndamere contratacaba con potentes puñetazos al cuerpo y rostro de su rival y uno que otro rodillazo al estómago, en una de las tantas patadas que arrojo Ash Tryndamere sostuvo su pierna y con un poderoso puñetazo lo arrojó al suelo siendo ahora el bárbaro quien abordo al azabache en el suelo para descargar sobre el una gran cantidad de golpes al rostro del los cuales el azabache intentaba protegerse con sus brazos, en un ágil movimiento Ash sujeto el brazo derecho del bárbaro y coloco una de sus piernas sobre el hombro de este y la paso por detrás de su cabeza entrelazándola con su otra pierna y sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos formando un triángulo logrando con esto estrangular al bárbaro, Tryndamere haciendo uso de su gran fuerza en sus piernas levanto al azabache para después azotarlo contra el suelo para poder liberarse, habiéndose liberado de la llave en la que se encontraba el rey de los barbaros se alejó unos pasos del azabache dándole a este el tiempo suficiente para reincorporarse, el combate continuo asi por un largo tiempo, ninguno de los dos cedía terreno ante su rival, para el final ambos contendientes apenas y podían mantenerse en pie, ambos se arrojaron en un último ataque, Ash logro asestarle un potente puñetazo en el rostro al bárbaro pero este también logro conectar un gancho al estómago de este, Ash cayó de rodillas al suelo vomitando sangre, todos pensaban que el azabache ya había perdido pero sin previo aviso Tryndamere cayó al suelo inconsciente, dejando al aura guardián como el ganador de la batalla.

Ashe no perdió tiempo y corrió a socorrer al azabache al llegar junto a el lo abrazo y derramo todas las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo durante todo el combate—eres un tonto, por un momento pensé que morirías.

—Talvez sea algo tarde para preguntártelo pero… ¿Te quieres casar con migo? —pregunto el azabache separándose un poco de a peliblanca para poder mirarla a los ojos, la respuesta de la peliblanca fue un beso con todo el amor que sentía por el chico a los ojos de todo su pueblo.

* * *

Bueno yo me despido no sin antes decirles que "Es un gran ejercicio de amor hacer cosas por los demás. Pero es un acto elevado ante Dios que sólo tú y Él lo sepan" Bye.


End file.
